Tursgud
Tursgud is the leader of the Shark Brotherband. He is a main antagonist in The Outcasts, and has an antagonist role in The Slaves of Socorro. The Outcasts Tursgud appears as an antagonist in book number one. Tursgud us a popular figure among many of the teens in Skandia. He is playing ball with several other boys, but seems to be bossing them around a lot. A favorite reminder of his is that his father is the current Maktig, implying that that makes him superior to the others. After that, as Hal was talking with a Skandian girl, Tursgud continued to bully, only this time the victim was Hal. Insulting him, Tursgud's temper finally snapped and he fought back, only to be stopped by the nearby Thorn. The fight pretty much ended there. Finally, it was the start of Brotherband training. Tursgud was selected immediately, and seconded, as the skirl of what would become the Sharks Brotherband. Throughout the training, he proved himself over and over to be supremely arrogant and downright mean, at one point attacking The Herons while they were scattered. In a later point in the book, the Herons compete against the other teams in the ship race event during their Brotherband training. The other competing team's, The Wolves, mast on their ship has broke apart due to the force of the wind. It tore a section of their boat, and found themselves facing great danger. The Herons give up their first place position to help the Wolves, meanwhile Tursgud urges his crew to finish the race and deem first place, while the Herons help the other Brotherband. In spite of the Heron's heroic actions, Tursgud's team unfortunately gets first place points for the event. Tursgud also earned a bad rep among his own team because of his selfish actions. The Hunters He is present in the Hunters when Erak throws a big feast to welcome back the Herons and the return of The Andomal. Tursgud goes and insults the Herons and then Lydia which angers them all. Ingvar steps forward and then uppercuts Tursgud on the chin. This sends him flying backwards and knocks him unconscious. The Slaves of Socorro Tursgud returns as the main villain, a bullying youth turned pirate and slave trader. He attacks Araluen and takes a dozen slaves with him to Socorro. There, he plans to sell them at a slave market. It's up to the Herons and the Araluen Ranger Gilan to foil his evil plot. Tursgud also tries to ram The Heron but fails miserably and his ship, the Nightwolf is sunk. Description He is tall, muscular, handsome, and confident, self-centered, vengeful—and a tad too pompous. He is a young Skandian who is willing to do anything to win the Brotherband competition, including intimidate, cheat, and leave behind people when they need help. He finds great pleasure in harassing Hal Mikkelson, and insulting just about anyone. References pl:Tursgud Category:Characters Category:The Outcasts Characters Category:Males Category:Skandians Category:The Hunters Characters Category:Slaves of Socorro Characters Category:Sailors